


If it takes a war

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (of a main character in the original but not in the fic), Alternate Universe - World War II, Bad French, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Flirting, French Resistance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Royal Air Force, Smoking, Unrequited Love, non-graphic amputation, not very historically accurate probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If it takes a war for us to meet, then it will have been worth it." ~ Alexander Hamilton, Hamilton </p><p>The Resistance send Sigrid and Tauriel to pick up a small British Task Force to help smuggle them back into allied territory. However, one of men refuses to leave, demanding that he stay with his injured brother. </p><p>From the Fígrid February Prompt: Historical AU</p><p>Please check tags for warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it takes a war

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much don't know anything about the French Resistance beyond that which I've learnt from TV... of which I trust Horrible Histories more than 'Allo 'Allo. 
> 
> If this were a long fic I would have researched it, however as it's just a drabble... well. I hope you can forgive me for any offence I may have caused. 
> 
> However, I hope that is not the case and that you enjoy my offering to you all. 
> 
> Thank you to Sadieb798 for the Beta <3

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it." 

  
  


Sigrid had tried her hardest to stay out of the politics that surrounded them. To keep her head down during the occupation as a way of keeping her family safe. However psychopaths with guns and power did not take mercy just because you wanted to keep your family safe. All her father had done was step in when the general had tried to have his way with her. She was young and blonde and that apparently meant he could do whatever the hell he liked so long as it produced lots of aryan babies. As punishment, she'd been forced to watch as they dragged him out into the Town Square by his hair and beaten him to a pulp before finally showing mercy with a bullet to the back of his head. She'd done her best to shield Tilda from the sight, but knew that the sound of the gunshot would stay with her forever. Then Bain, reckless, brave, foolhardy Bain, barely fourteen and already desperate to join the fight, had run into the middle of the square screaming for his Papa and yelling insults at the shooter. Azog took no pity on the young and shot him between the eyes as a warning to others. 

 

As Sigrid watched the blood spill out of her brother and onto the stone cobbles she swore she would do everything in her power to take her revenge. She sent Tilda to live with her aunt in the countryside where it would be safer. Nobody questioned her about this, it was deemed appropriate enough to send an orphan to live with older relatives. Plus Sigrid was young and beautiful and so could use those skills to her advantage to get what she wanted. So what if she had to suck a couple of cocks along the way? So long as Tilda was safe. Once that was ensured (as best she could in these times) she'd traveled into the city and signed up with the resistance. The British were always looking for spies to help them and the english she'd picked up from her mother was only a benefit to her. 

 

They'd got a message through that a small British task force was trapped in Esgaroth and looking for an exit. They needed an English speaker and a medic, and so Sigrid and Tauriel had been dispatched. If anyone asked, they were just two young women enjoying the country air. And if that failed, well, the cock sucking always proved effective. Nobody really wanted to kill someone who was that good at felacio. 

 

When they arrived at the drop zone in the dead of night it was to find far more men than they'd been expecting. It seemed that "small" meant 13 Servicemen and a startled looking man from Bletchley. One of them was gravely injured and it had taken them a long time to get him to somewhere where Tauriel could operate. And by ‘operate’ she meant amputate. He could lose his leg or he could lose his life; those were his options and Tauriel was not going to let anyone die on her watch. She was too damn stubborn that way.

 

The kid, Flight Lieutenant Durinson they'd called him, though she thought she'd heard one of them refer to him as 'Kee', could only have been about seventeen. He'd no doubt lied on the enlistment papers just like so many before him. The British were so desperate for pilots with any sort of experience that they didn't seem to care anymore. They'd managed to smuggle most of the company out into allied territory so as they could pass back whatever vital piece of information they'd deemed important enough to come all this way for. However one of them had refused to go with them. "I belong with my brother." He'd said sternly, defying the direct orders of the Group Commander with a look of disgust. 

 

He was a lot younger than most of the men, but there was a weariness about his eyes that aged him. His moustache was just neatly trimmed, though not nearly as impressive as the one they called 'Bofur'. He sat by his brother's side through it all, holding him down whilst he writhed in pain. They'd shoved a gag in his mouth for him to bite down on, but they still feared the noise would alert the wrong people to their presence. The safe house was relatively secure, but you couldn't trust anyone these days. Even Sigrid and Tauriel never told one another the whole truth, just in case one of them was a spy working for the Germans. 

 

After the amputation they'd thrown half a bottle of whiskey down his throat and right now she could hear him declaring his love for Tauriel in the most ridiculous of fashion. Tauriel couldn't understand a word of English but she still held a besotted smile for the boy. The war was rough and happiness was to be grasped at wherever it could be found, even in the smallest of moments. She'd left the two of them to it, stretching her back and heading outside into the small garden for some fresh air. She was joined by the boy's brother, who was wearing a fond expression on his face.

 

"I think I'll leave those two lovebirds to it. I love my brother but I've witnessed enough of his poetic declarations to last me a lifetime." He chuckled, pulling out a packet of cigarettes from his jacket and a box of matches.

 

"Please may I?" said Sigrid, indicating the packet. She'd not had one in an age and goodness knows she could do with one. 

 

"Of course. Least I can do to say, ah, merci?" He smiled awkwardly and handed one to her "Um, Je Mápelle Fíli." 

 

"Enchanté. Je Mápelle Sigrid" she grinned. 

 

"Erm" said the boy raking a hand through his hair "sorry the next thing I can say is just 'ça va' and 'Savez-Vous oú la bibliotéque est?' which is all a bit useless at this moment." He coughed and took a drag in his cigarette. "Sorry." He added awkwardly.

 

"Well I cannot tell you where the library is, for I do not know, but I appreciate your efforts none the less." 

 

"Your English is excellent." Said Fíli with a smile "Puts us all the shame really. Fighting in a war for nations we've chosen to ignore these past few years. Makes you wonder about it all." 

 

"Fíli. You are doing a great service to us all. Risking your life flying missions. Getting shot down by Germans and staying by your brother's side when you could have escaped with the rest of them." Fíli gave out an annoyed hum at that but Sigrid didn't push the matter any further. "You are a brave man Fíli, and France thanks you for your service. I thank you for your service, and the cigarette." She took a puff of it and breathed out the smoke, enjoying the instant relief it gave her. "Mainly the cigarette." Fuck it felt wonderful to have one again. 

 

"Well then my lady I am glad to be at your service." He gave her a sweeping bow and Sigrid laughed at the funny manners of the English. Her mother had certainly not been like that, but then she was from the north of the country, where things were apparently very different to the south, though she'd never found out what made the southerners so soft. Maybe it was the slightly warmer weather? 

 

"At my service? You best watch your tongue, officer, or they'll be mistaking you for a lady of the night." She laughed as she saw his face blush a deep red. "I am teasing, Fíli I am teasing." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Though should you require anything of that kind, all you have to do is ask."

 

"Oh well. I'll take that on board then" he smiled ruefully, taking another drag of his cigarette. Whether from nerves or otherwise she didn't know.

 

"Anytime." She winked, after all, he was a very attractive man. It had been a long time since Sigrid had kissed someone just because she wanted to, rather than needed to. 

 

"Duly noted." 

 

"Right now for instance would be very good." 

 

"They don't lie when they say how forward you French girls are do they?" He smirked 

 

"Life is short and you are handsome. There is no time for your English niceties when there is a war on." 

 

"Well then, let it not be said that I am not willing to adapt to other cultures." and with that he reached up and pulled her towards him with a surprising amount of force. His moustache felt strange against her lips but she soon found that she enjoyed the bristle there as his mouth moved against hers. She dipped her tongue to trace across his and he let out a surprised start that quickly turned into a moan as he reciprocated the motions. She wondered how much experience he'd gotten over the years. 

 

Sigrid felt a slight burning sensation at her fingertips and let out a shriek, her cigarette was still alight in her hand, unnoticed as she became enwrapped by their kiss. Fíli chuckled and took a drag of his own, which was also burnt down to a stub. 

 

"Advantage of spending your life doing hard labour, calloused hands don't feel pain." He winked and Sigrid blinked at him 

 

"Hard labour? But your accent, your experience as a pilot? Surely you are not a labourer?" 

 

"My family name might be wealthy, my accent might be public school, but when Mother married below her station, well. Cut off would be the phrase used. Of course Grandfather wasn't going to let his only grandchildren starve, boarding school for Kíli and myself, but in the holidays we had to work the land on the farm. It's all hands on deck when it comes to harvest." He chuckled, taking a final pull on his cigarette and offering it to Sigrid who took it gratefully. Before the war, she'd have flicked the stub away and started a new one, however cigarettes were a luxury only Americans could afford. 

 

"So, you're fighting for the freedom of my nation, gave up your chance of escape to stay with your brother, know what it's like to live hand-to-mouth and are ridiculously attractive." She took a final drag, gently breathing out and smirking at the way Fíli's eyes raked across her neck. 

 

"Sounds about right." He nodded, licking his lips as his eyes trailed back up to her face 

 

"So when was the last time you had sex?" She asked casually, flicking the stub away finally. 

 

"Not recently enough it would seem." 

 

"Best to amend that then." She grinned, taking him by the hand and leading him back inside and up to to their room. 

 

It took two weeks for Kíli to get to the point where he could hobble about on his remaining leg, and another for the resistance to get through to them about another shot for the brothers to escape to England; where they could get back to risking their lives flying dangerous missions with the goal of trying to keep freedom alive on at least one small island. In their time together though, Fíli and Sigrid learnt a lot about each other. If it weren't for the rations she would have forgotten there was a war at all, that they were just a couple of friends holidaying in a country cottage. Their days were full of bright laughter and their evenings full of heated passion. 

 

Eventually though the message arrived that their escape route was ready. They shared a final evening together, breaking out the last of the wine they'd discovered in the back of a dusty cupboard. Disgusting stuff but alcohol none the less. Sigrid woke in the early morning to find Fíli staring at her, tracing the freckles along her back and forming them into constellations. It was an all too intimate act to what was meant to be just casual sex between a pair of relative strangers, however war had a habit of making relationships speed up. You could fall in love within a day because it may be your last.

 

"A part of me doesn't want to leave." He said forlornly. 

 

"I know." She whispered, not turning around so as to hide her face "But you must. You cannot stay here forever, we've already been here long enough. The Germans could come at any moment. You need to get your brother back home." 

 

"He'll complain all the way about never seeing Tauriel again." She could feel the breath of his chuckle against the back of her neck. 

 

"Well, so long as it takes his mind off of his missing leg." 

 

"He's already making puns about it. It'll only get worse in time." And there was that breath on her neck again, she felt his hand come up and around her naked waist, holding her closer to him. He nuzzled up against her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss to the base of her neck. "I'm going to miss you." He admitted, almost reluctantly but with absolute honesty "I would take you with us if I could. In a heartbeat." 

 

"I know." She whispered, reaching round to pull his hand around to her chest to hold it there against her heart. "But I cannot come with you. I belong here. I am needed here. I will not abandon my sister." 

 

"I know." He kissed her neck again and bought his hand up to gently fondle her breast. She gave a contented sigh and rolled around in his arms so as they were face to face at last. 

 

She brushed her hand up along the thick layer of stubble that had grown since their arrival. She'd begun to get burned by it, the evidence clear on her skin but it just made the whole experience feel more real to her, reminding her that this was not a dream, but rather a happy chapter in a book that had so far been filled with woe. "If this is to be goodbye, then let us make it as good as we can."

 

"Agreed." He smiled and kissed her again. This time there was not the passion or the heat of their previous encounters. There was no sweat or gasping breaths or screaming into the night. It was soft and slow. The kind you read about in poems of times gone by. Filled with sweet kisses and gentle caresses. They would not make this an 'Au revoir'. They were both too old for those kind of lies, even if Kíli and Tauriel tried to convince themselves otherwise. 

 

When she discovered a few months later that she was pregnant with his child, she did not try to seek him out or send a letter through the network. Even after the war was won and France declared free with flags flying, she could not bare to find him again. If she found him then what would that mean? In all likelihood he was dead. He may even have never made it back across the sea. To find him might be to lose him for good. She would rather never know and let herself believe that he was still alive and happy, even if it was another's arms.

  
She told their child of their romance, spoke to her grandchildren of her adventures as a spy with her handsome RAF officer. It turned him into a legend almost, but a legend was better than a myth was better than a forgotten tale. He had brought so much happiness into her life in only a few short days. She would treasure him forever, even if that always meant What If.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, smoking is very bad for you and can cut your life span as well as those around you. 
> 
> These two are only smoking because it's WWII and, well. I think we can forgive them a few poor life choices given the scenario.


End file.
